Arcatraz
Blood elf |boss=Harbinger Skyriss |type= |level=70 |players=5 |key= Heroic Mode: |bosses= }} The Arcatraz is the third wing of the Tempest Keep instance, and is a prison where the Naaru jailed the most terrifying and dangerous creatures they encountered on their journies. Among the inmates of the Arcatraz are agents of the Black Dragonflight, demons of the Burning Legion, and even servants of the mighty Old Gods. When Kael'thas and his followers took the Keep, he sent a warden and guards to the Arcatraz. Kael's blood elves, however, were corruptible, and the prisoners have begun to break free... Access into the Arcatraz is obtained through one of three methods: * Using a key: This requires completing a quest chain that includes completion of both the Mechanar and the Botanica, that begins with a long quest chain called Consortium Crystal Collection from Nether-Stalker Khay'ji in Area 52. * Lockpicking by a Rogue with a lockpicking skill of at least 350. * Mages can also stand outside the locked doorway and use their Blink spell to "jump" through the locked doorway without the need for the key. Note: Only one member of your group needs the key. However, unlike other locked instances, the door cannot be opened from the inside, and leaving the instance (either by walking out, logging out, or dying and releasing) will require the door to be unlocked again in order for you to reenter. As with the other Tempest Keep instances, every member of the group needs a flying mount (or flying form, if a druid) to reach the instance entrance. One full run yields about 1800 reputation with the Sha'tar. In name and function, the Arcatraz is a reference to Alcatraz, the island prison near San Francisco, California. Bosses *Zereketh the Unbound *Wrath-Scryer Soccothrates *Dalliah the Doomsayer *Warden Mellichar *Harbinger Skyriss Trash Mobs Loot See Arcatraz loot. Quests * can be found in the room before the last boss, a dead Broken on the pavement. Akama in the Warden's Cage in Shadowmoon Valley gives a quest to speak with Udalo. In order to get the quest from Akama, you must first complete a chain with your respective faction(Aldor or Scryer). For both factions, the first quest is "Tablets of Baa'ri." * * To kill the final boss, Harbinger Skyriss. Acquired after getting the Key to the Arcatraz (see steps below). * To save Millhouse Manaforge on Heroic difficulty. This is one of the initial three trials to earn access to The Eye in Tempest Keep. (This quest chain is no longer necessary to enter The Eye) Key to the Arcatraz Only one party member needs to have the key, though rogues with maximum lockpicking can get in (as can their party) without it. The key is the end result of a long series of quests that begins with Assisting the Consortium, given by Spymaster Thalodien (if you're Scryer) or Exarch Orelis (if you're Aldor) in Area 52. Assisting the Consortium is an optional quest for both factions; you can also pick up Consortium Crystal Collection directly from Khay'ji. Optional first step: * Step 1: * Step 1: Nether-Stalker Khay’ji at Area 52: * Step 2: * Step 3: * Step 4: * Step 5: Gahruj at Eco-Dome Midrealm: * Step 6: * Step 7: * Step 8: * Step 9: * Step 10: (Group) A’dal at Shattrath City: * Step 11: - This step gives a very nice 2-hour buff when you hand it in. * Step 12: (Group) - This step requires you to clear The Mechanar and Botanica, since the needed quest items drop from the end bosses. This of course means that you will need a flying mount (or be a level 68 druid) to complete the quest chain. The Arcatraz key is part of the reward for How to Break Into the Arcatraz, however the quest chain continues with one more quest, which sends you into the Arcatraz itself to kill the final boss: * Step 13: External links Category:Instances Category:Arcatraz Category:Netherstorm